


One, two, Good Morning

by miniwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how to tag this, idek, meanie, morning things, no smut tho lmao maybe soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: different kinds of meanie mornings ´･ᴗ･`





	1. morning whispers

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles?? but in a chaptered way??  
> meanie meanie meanie ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡   
> no warnings so far i just believe this will be fluffy and all that ☆*。*.・+★

"Mingyu-ah, you awake?" Wonwoo asked, entering his roommate’s/boyfriend's room after he drank some water.

The younger just shuffled on his bed, eyes shut. Probably still asleep.

 

"Hmm," Wonwoo climbed on the bed, leaning on Mingyu's ear.

 

"baby, wake up already." he whispered, his voice low and husky. He didn't notice that himself, though.

The younger had no response.

 

"Mingyu, please help me, I'm craving for you, wake up," he whispered slowly again. The older thought this would send Mingyu awake but the younger just mumbled something then turned to the side.

 

"You look so good while you sleep," Wonwoo said, quietly against the younger's ear. He caressed Mingyu's arm, feeling the warmth of the boy asleep.

 

"but, you're going to be late, Gyu," he whispered again, then biting Mingyu's ear.

The younger felt the bite, and his dream was interrupted.

 

"y-ya.." Mingyu turned to face him, eyes still closed. "w-what time is it?"

 

"7 am," the older said, touching Mingyu's cheek.

 

Mingyu sat up slowly and stretched his arms. " 'm going to be late, Wonu."

 

Wonwoo knew that his boyfriend was acting cutely then. He agreed to it, and liked it very much. He doesn't get to see this side of Mingyu every day.

 

Mingyu stood up, somehow looking dizzy and Wonwoo snapped out of his thoughts.

"There's breakfast for you on the table."

 

"mm...Eat with me, Wonwoo-ah.." Mingyu said sleepily, walking to the kitchen. Wonwoo followed the younger and held him so he won't fall.

 

Mingyu sat quietly and ate, which was so cute in Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

Little did he knew, Mingyu thought he had a dream.

The younger heard whispers of his boyfriend's husky voice in his dream, and as he thinks about it now, it really sent warmth under his pants.

 

Mingyu felt shy though. He couldn't tell that 'hey, I feel hard, please—' so he continued eating quietly.

Wonwoo noticed the younger eating thoughtfully so he didn't bother him. He also noticed the blush that crept onto the younger's cheeks as they ate. And again, he thinks it's cute.


	2. light tickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aju nays

Well, yes. Mingyu got late for his class. At least that's what he thought. He arrived five minutes before the teacher entered the room, and yes, he thinks that's late.

He didn't like feeling pressured by time, so he was completely bothered with the occurrence.

 

He really wasn't late though.

 

Wonwoo and he had separated classes, but they met during lunch, so it's okay.

 

Wonwoo had a tiring day, not to mention, the papers he had to pass by the end of the week. The day is Tuesday; he had more days to go. But the subjects requiring these papers were more than the remaining days he had.

He just sighed and continued to write on his to-do list.

 

After class, Mingyu walked together with Hansol and Seungcheol, his friends. They went to separate homes, Hansol having to take a train and Seungcheol taking a bus.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," Mingyu waved and the two did the same.

 

When Mingyu got home, Wonwoo was already there. He heard the printer from the elder’s room, making noises and the sound of keyboard typing.

 

"Hello, Wonwoo-ah," Mingyu looked over his boyfriend's room, then preceded to his room when he got a smile from Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu had the rice to cook while he rewrote his notes on English which was a mess because Hansol drew on his notes.

 

 _Click_. The rice was done. Mingyu cooked dinner for them both, which happened to look like a dinner for six persons. Mingyu just ate too much.

 

Mingyu invited the older to eat, then being rejected at first. He forced the older now, and he won.

 

"Wonu..It’s bad to skip meals." Mingyu said when he sat down in front of the table. Wonwoo didn't say anything, because he just quickly put food on his plate. He was really hungry. So, Mingyu felt happy as his boyfriend looked like really excited to eat the food Mingyu cooked himself.

 

They ate in silence, exchanging a few words about school, and Wonu mentioning how good the food was.

Mingyu knew his boyfriend is busy, so he told him off, and Mingyu cleaned the table. Yes, they finished a dinner for six. There was nothing left on the pots.

 

Mingyu washed the dishes, and believed his routine ends here. After that, he prepared to go to bed.

 

"Wonwoo-ah, I'm going to sleep now." Mingyu stood beside his boyfriend, who sat on his chair typing furiously on the keyboard. "Don't forget to sleep and wash your face."

 

Mingyu left a peck on the elder’s cheek, making Wonwoo's face turn red a bit.

 

"Good night, baby." Wonwoo smiled at him, and Mingyu nodded, leaving the room.

 

Mingyu jumped on his bed, then after a few random thoughts about Wonwoo, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

"Good, good morning," Mingyu sang as he slowly opened the door to Wonu's room.

 

The older remained asleep, quietly snoring. He must be really exhausted.

 

Mingyu walked closer to him, sat on the chair and watched Wonwoo sleep.

It was still early, and Mingyu knew that the older didn't get much sleep. He didn't want to ruin this sleep for his boyfriend.

 

When the time struck to 7AM, Mingyu knew he had to wake up his boyfriend.

 

"Wonuuu," Mingyu now sat on the bed, shaking the older lightly. "Wake up."

 

"Hmmm," Wonwoo hummed, shuffling a bit. He remained asleep.

 

Mingyu tried to peck on his cheeks, and then poke on Wonwoo's arm to wake him, but to no effect.

 

"Yah," Mingyu sat on Wonwoo's thighs, pinning the older one and started tickling him.

At first, light tickles were sent to the sleeping boy. Then Mingyu tickled Wonwoo's sensitive parts, his sides, neck and knees. It worked.

 

"Ah! Stop!" the older commanded, finally awake and laughing.

 

"I'm sorry Wonu-ah! Please wake up!" Mingyu said as he mercilessly tickled his poor boyfriend.

 

"Waah!" Wonwoo tried to fight back by holding the younger's arms, but was too weak. The younger continued to tickle him on his sides.

 

"Yah! I'm awake, I'm awake," Wonwoo said, almost crying from laughing. Mingyu stopped, still sitting on the elder’s thighs.

 

"Ah, look at this position," Wonwoo sighed, looking at Mingyu's legs sandwiching his thighs.

 

"Gah! Sorry," Mingyu jumped off, sitting on the bed. He blushed so terribly.

"Mm. Good morning." Wonwoo sat up, tilting Mingyu's head to face him and gave a kiss to the younger's lips.

 

Mingyu sensed the longing in the kiss, and he knew he feels longing for Wonwoo as well.

 

"Mhm..Are you done with your papers?' Mingyu asked when the older pulled away from the kiss.

 

"Almost. Just one more night." Wonwoo shook his head.

 

Mingyu nodded, and accepted to himself. _Just one more busy night, Gyu_.

 


End file.
